Mystery Date
by kerrbear
Summary: Mohinder never seems to have any luck, so Matt Parkman decides to send him out on a date with a mystery woman. But he needs to convince him first!


Mohinder Suresh is not the luckiest man in the world. In fact, he's had his string of bad luck since moving to New York two years ago. Juggling his business at the company, protecting Molly Walker, and constantly watching out for Sylar has not been easy. Mohinder often spends long hours at Isaac's loft or in Hartsdale, New York revealing his latest findings with Bob Bishop. If Mohinder isn't in either of these locations, then he is most likely traveling to the farthest corners of the world. It seems that the moment Mohinder gets to sit back and relax, someone needs him. Mohinder hasn't had one spare moment to himself, and his lack of time to himself has begun to put a strain on the poor professor.

Matt Parkman is the only person who seems to notice Mohinder's chagrin. Matt has to admit that he pities the poor geneticist. It is through much time and effort that Matt has thought of a fool-proof plan to get Mohinder to relax and have a good time for once in his life….And that is for the professor to go on a date.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

On an abnormally hot day in September, Mohinder stumbled into the apartment, all ready half asleep from his long flight from Hong Kong. To his annoyance, he found Matt waiting up for him. Mohinder bit back a moan and dropped his bag before addressing Matt.

"Is something the matter?" He asked wearily.

Matt looked up from the TV, and a smile crept across his face. Mohinder instantly grew suspicious.

"Mohinder, glad to see you back….I've been thinking, when was the last time you went out on a date?" Matt asked, instantly getting to the point.

Mohinder's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "Matt, no offense, but I don't think of you that way…"

"…Just answer the question." Matt said, cutting him off and shooting him a glare at the same time.

Mohinder sighed. "I don't know. Probably not since I came to New York…You're not asking me out right?" He asked quickly, noticing Matt's smile growing wider.

"No!" Matt said, rolling his eyes and blushing slightly. "I'm asking because I think I might have found you a girlfriend."

Mohinder raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Really? Do I know her?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, but you haven't seen her in a while."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mohinder muttered under his breath. "Well who is she?" He asked, shaking off any negative thoughts about his job. This was the best news he had heard in two weeks, and he wasn't about to have it ruined.

"You have to guess." Matt said.

Mohinder glared at him. "Matt, I'm really in no mood to…" He began, but Matt cut him off again. "She has bright blue eyes and brown hair, and it's long and sweeping."

Mohinder blinked at him. "I…I don't know any girls with brown hair. I know a lot of girls with blonde hair…" He began, thinking of Niki and Elle.

"Well, she has brown hair. Are you not interested all ready?" Matt asked.

"Eden had brown hair…" Mohinder mumbled, sounding bitter.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Do you want to know more about this girl or not?" He asked impatiently.

Mohinder's head snapped up and he nodded.

Matt shook his head in disbelief. For a professor, Mohinder sure had a short attention span. Then again there were so many problems running through Mohinder's head at once it was probably hard to keep everything straight.

"She has a good sense of humor, and she's very kind. She also has a beautiful smile that seems to light up the room and a pretty laugh." Matt finally said.

Mohinder crossed his arms over his chest. "If you think so highly of her, why not if you go out with her then?" He asked angrily.

"I'm just trying to…" Matt began, but Mohinder cut him off this time.

"There's something wrong with her isn't there? What? Does she have some gigantic mole on her lip? A major acne problem? Or better yet, does she have an ability?"

Matt bit back a laugh and once he regained control of himself he replied, "I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with her. I mean, she does have an ability but…"

"…NO!" Mohinder snapped. "Girls with powers are strictly off limits for me! Go ask Peter or Nathan! They've had their strong of bad luck with women, plus they have more time to date than I do anyway!" Mohinder exploded.

"But that's just the thing, this is your one opportunity to go out on a date, and she's not looking for anything serious. Besides Mohinder, she's young."

That seemed to peak Mohinder's interest. "She is?" He asked suspiciously.

Matt nodded eagerly. "Yeah. She really wants to see you again. She loves smart guys too. It can't get much better than that, right? You can speak nerd to each other."

Mohinder shot Matt an exasperated look but replied, "Well, I suppose maybe I could spare a couple of hours when I'm more awake… How young is she?"

"_Extremely_ young. Totally out of your league, man." Matt said.

"Really?" Mohinder said, a hint of interest in his tone.

Matt stood up. "Yeah. She should be coming over any minute."

Mohinder's eyes widened in alarm. "What? But…I just got in! I'm not prepared to go out on a date! I need to have some preparation! And I'm _tired_!" Mohinder said, beginning to babble away in panic.

Matt rolled his eyes and grabbed Mohinder's shoulder. "Mohinder, _calm down_. Just relax, all right? She's not big on appearances, and I doubt she'll be in the mood for going out on a night on the town. She's been in school all day."

"She's in college?" Mohinder asked.

"Not exactly." Matt said.

Mohinder's brow crinkled, but he instantly grew annoyed. "Matt, I don't have a clue who she is. If she's not in college then she has to be in what? High school? I don't know any high school students. And I most certainly would not date a girl so young."

Matt chuckled. "Trust me Mohinder, as soon as you see her you're going to drop dead. She's simple, she doesn't like elaborate places. All she'll want is to stay home and have a nice, quiet dinner. I'm telling you man, she's really cute."

"You said before that she was gorgeous." Mohinder pointed out.

"Gorgeous, cute, what's the difference?"

"This is a terrible idea. This girl is going to expect me to know who she is and I don't have a clue!" Mohinder said, just as he saw the doorknob turning.

"Here she is!" Matt said, clapping his hand on Mohinder's shoulder.

Mohinder gulped. _'Here goes nothing…' _

Matt smirked just as Molly walked through the door. She looked up and as soon as she saw Mohinder, her face lit up, revealing a gorgeous smile.

"Mohinder! You're home!" She said happily, throwing her arms around Mohinder's waist.

Mohinder stared at Molly in disbelief, and then looked at Matt in irritation. "Molly?" He asked.

Matt nodded. "You haven't seen her in a while and she missed you. Besides, Mohinder, you have to admit that she's cute." Matt said, fearing the geneticist was going to hit him over the head.

However, Mohinder glanced down at Molly and grinned down at her. "Yes, she is. Thanks, Matt. I think tonight is going to be the best date I ever had."

The End

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

First attempt at a drabble fic, criticism is welcome, as long as it's not too cruel! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review on the way out.


End file.
